Hero
by xDark-And-Twistyx
Summary: I wrote this story quite a while ago and thought i would type it up on here. After the crash. Jack and Kate fall in love. Focuses on series one. Will they ever get rescued?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The cave in

**Chapter 1 – The cave in**

Kate was sat in front of the shore when Sayid approached her.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah" Kate stood up and got her things together and smiled at Sayid. Just as they started to walk into the jungle. Jack bumped into Kate. On purpose she thought.  
"Sorry hey, where you off to today?"  
"Were going to go into the jungle and try and boost the signal on the transceiver".  
"Are you sure you wanna go into the jungle after what happened last night?"  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you are worried about me jack!" Kate grinned at him and he laughed.  
"Aww come on Kate don't mess with my head" Jack pulled Kate aside  
"Jack I'll be fine"  
"Come with me to the caves we need to talk"  
"About what?" Kate was getting confused  
"Please" jack gave her his little puppy dog look how could she resist that? Kate looked around for Sayid but he had gone without her.  
"Fine" she started walking in front of him

Jack didn't move for a start he just stood and watched Kate's body walking in front, she looks so fit he thought. Then Kate turned and realised he wasn't following her.  
"What's the matter?"  
Jack came out of his gaze "nothing lets go" They shared smiles  
as they got to the caves they stopped Kate didn't see much of the people that came here seemed she stayed at the beach. She sat down and jack sat next to her.  
"So... What did you want to tell me?"  
"What?"  
Jack knew he hadn't wanted to tell her anything and that he had just wanted to get her away from the jungle he didn't know how to tell her.  
"You wanted to tell me something"  
"Did I?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh yeah I just wanted you to come down here and stay for abit you know like a day out from the beach"  
"WHAT?" Kate didn't want to get angry its just she really wanted to go on that hike.  
"Just too…"  
"Oh I get it you wanted to keep me away from the jungle"  
"No Kate like I said I wanted you to…"  
"I get it jack!" she started to get her stuff together  
"KATE"  
"Leave me alone"

Kate didn't know where she was going she had never been here before, she thought she was going in the right direction but Kate found herself walking into a cave.

"You're going in the..."Jack could see she wasn't going in the right place.  
"I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING OK" Kate shouted at the top of her voice. Jack had just reached the inside of the cave when it started to rumble.  
"What's happening?" Kate was getting freaked out, Jack knew they had to get out so he reached for Kate but it was too late the cave had came in on them. As it happened jack heard Kate scream but before he knew it, he had passed out …..


	2. Chapter 2 Hold me

Chapter 2 - Hold me

**Chapter 2 - Hold me**

Shannon had been woken by the sound of crashing, she was still trying to re-cover from her asthma attack before she moved back to the beach. Shannon looked around her, she thought she was dreaming.  
"Boone?" her eyes skimmed for her brother  
"BOONE?" she shouted again. Boone came walking behind her.  
"What the hell just happened?"

Jack sat up looking around he couldn't quite make out where he was. Then he looked at his right leg and pulled the heavy rock that had fallen onto him, off. It was then that everything came flashing back into his brain. Kate! He thought, he started to panic.  
"Got to find Kate" he said under his breath

Hurley, Charlie and Claire came upon the crashed cave.  
"Bloody hell" Charlie pointed at the mess.  
"Dude what happened here?" Hurley was starring in disbelief.  
Charlie looked at Claire he could tell she was confused, so he put his arm around her for safety. Shannon and Boone approached them.  
"See I told you something had happened but you wouldn't believe me would you"  
"how do we know if anyone's in there?"  
"uh...dude...we don't" Boone could see Shannon knew something that they didn't he could always tell this with her.  
"Shan, who was in there?"  
"Um...Jack was here but I must've fallen asleep to see if he'd left"  
"he's not here now though is he?"  
"So the one time we need you, you fall asleep good work princess"

Rummaging around the rocks Jack still had no sign of Kate. There was no way he was giving up, he wouldn't risk losing her. Jack thought back to just before the cave came in, why did he need to argue with her? Why couldn't he have just told her the truth? God how he wished he would've done. He was put out of his thoughts hearing sobbing he knew it was Kate.

The group were convinced Jack was in there but none of them knew Kate was. Michael had reached the caves he was going to see if it was safe to dig in.  
"wait a minute"  
"what?" Charlie said  
"some-one needs to tell Kate!"  
"I'll go" someone shouted from out of no-where!  
"Good"  
"Charlie what's going on?" Claire had chosen to speak up  
"well we think that. know that the cave caved in on Jack so were going to try and get him well...out"  
"you don't need me here then I'm just in the way, I think I'll just go back to the beach"  
"Claire, don't go on your own, I'm just as bloody useless as you, I'll take you back"  
"I'd like that, but i do know something, I think maybe Kate's in there with Jack"  
"why do you think that?"  
"Because they were together earlier"  
"them two. Their always together...it's like they share their own inside joke or something!"  
"Just remember I only said I think"  
"yeah well, let's go to the beach now" With that Charlie took Claire's bags and they walked together out of sight!

Back in the cave Jack found Kate led in the corner she was crying in pain.  
"Kate"  
"Jack?"  
"I'm here its ok"  
"it's my ankle I can't move it"  
Jack took a look and he could see it wasn't broken but was badly swelled.  
"It's not broken"  
"Jack, I'm cold, hold me" Kate reached out for him and Jack took a hold of her. She cuddled up in his arms. He was so warm and gentle with her, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms and know he had her protected.  
"I'm tired" Kate yawned  
"yeah, well I need you to stay awake for me ok Kate?"  
"Ok jack" she was trying her hardest but she just drifted off.  
Jack hadn't realised that she was asleep he just couldn't get over that he had her in his arms even after their little fight. Then Jack noticed something it was a clearance, great exit he thought. He had only one theory how was he going to get Kate all the way up there? But then jack came up with an idea...


End file.
